<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swept Away by LadyoftheWoods</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648702">Swept Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/pseuds/LadyoftheWoods'>LadyoftheWoods</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders' Sirens [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Fear, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Intrulogical, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Mild Injuries, Near Death, Panic Attacks, Siren Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Siren Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Siren Deceit | Janus Sanders, Siren Logic | Logan Sanders, Siren Patton, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, anciet, mermaid au, royality, tail injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/pseuds/LadyoftheWoods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan gets swept out to sea during a storm, and wakes to find himself injured and lost.<br/>A human finds him, but his intentions are less than clear, most of all to the human himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders' Sirens [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It took some time, but I finally decided to pair up the final two! Here we go, Logan and Remus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a mistake. </p><p>A stupid, foolish, reckless, mistake. </p><p>For all his talk of being the levelheaded one, the only one keeping everyone alive, he really is quite an idiotic fool. </p><p>He should have seen the clouds rolling in, should have felt the storm on the horizon, should have sensed the turmoil gathering in the waves, their power steadily building, but he’d been distracted by exploring an old shipwreck, he hadn’t realized how far out he’d gotten from their isle, how late it had become, he didn’t realize how harsh and fast the weather turned till he surfaces, and is immediately swamped by a giant wave.</p><p>It sends him tumbling head over tail, swirling through the ocean, disorienting him in a wave of bubbles and currents, and he can’t tell which way is which, and he breaches the surface once again, though he can’t see anything, a lightning flash blinding him, disorienting him further, as he gets pulled below once more. </p><p>He’s getting torn and tumbled by the current, it’s pulling him farther out to sea, he can tell, as the water gets colder, the current stronger, the waves taller and choppier, and even with his gills, he can’t get a proper breath, he’s being propelled like a tornado, spun and smacked around, bruised purple and blue, as he’s slammed into reefs, scraped by jagged coral, he can only ride this out, and hope he can find his way home, but there’s no room for thought, as he struggles to keep himself from losing consciousness, finding that’s quickly a losing battle.<br/>
…<br/>
He wakes to pain. </p><p>He nearly screams, would have, if his throat wasn’t so dry, his mouth completely parched, the agony radiating through his tail. He manages to force open his eyes, though they feel puffy and salt stung, sore and bleary. He pulls himself up to sitting, noticing the rocks rolling off of him as he does, hissing out a harsh breath, eyes widening as he looks at himself. </p><p>A rocky beach. A cliff above him. He’s in the shallows, partway up the sharp shale stone he can feel cutting into him, scratches and cuts oozing across his torso. But his tail… </p><p>It’s trapped. It’s pinned, under a large rock, a small boulder, really, crushing it at the base of where his fins meet his tail. He must have crashed against this cliff, tossed by the waves, and a rockfall must have occurred. That is why the back of his skull pounds, and his fingers come away red, that’s why his world spins with naseua as he weakly tries to shove at the rock, getting nowhere, fast. If he can find something to use as a lever… but there’s nothing. Nothing but rock and sea water and the sun, starting to pound against his skin, starting to make his headache worse. </p><p>They’re going to be so worried. </p><p>Stars above and Gods below, they’re going to be losing their minds. He hadn’t told them where he was going, that he was even going anywhere, Patton and Roman had been out on a picnic, Virgil and Janus had still been curled up together, warm and sleepy, and he hadn’t wanted to disturb their peaceful quiet, not when it had taken so long for them to be able to have those perfect, beautiful moments. </p><p>‘will they even notice?’ </p><p>He shakes that thought away, breath catching. It’s his concussion, no doubt, making him illogical. Just because they are all busy with their partners does not negate his own importance to the group, to the four of them. He knows they love him, knows they care, and he knows they will never find him here, wherever here is. </p><p>He can’t even feel the pull of the island. He’s farther out than he thought, if he can’t even tell which direction it’s in anymore, worrying, since his range on the spell masking it is wider than anyone else’s, since he set it in place. If he had a bonded partner of his own there, he could find his way back by following the magic connecting them, they could find their way to him to get him out, but he doesn’t. </p><p>It doesn’t matter, anyway. He can’t get out from under this rock, and there’s nothing within reach, no food, no fresh water, at best a couple hour’s respite from the sun, and he’s already injured and weak. </p><p>He slumps back into the shale, giving up on trying to free his tail, even the slightest attempt to twitch his fins sending agony shooting up his spine, not to mention all the scales he’s lost, his tail almost looks worse than Janus’s did, when he first washed up, torn and bloodied, he can’t even tell where it’s all coming from. He aches, every part of him aches, and he lets his eyes slip closed, giving in to the desire to sleep. </p><p>He knows he shouldn’t. Knows he should be fighting and clawing and screaming, should be doing something, but there’s no point. He doesn’t have the time worn optimism of Patton, he doesn’t have the never ending belief of Roman, he doesn’t have the pure strength of Virgil, he doesn’t have the rushing hope of Janus. </p><p>He has his own, depressingly logical, thoughts, which tell him the probabilities and the facts, the truth of the situation, which in this case, is so simply painful. </p><p>There’s no way out.<br/>
…<br/>
“Well, well, well, what is this delicious little morsel?” He barely hears the words being spoken, barely feels the vibration of footsteps, of rocks slipping and sliding down the beach. Something hard and cold pokes him, and he manages a low whine, though his tongue feels thick and slow, unable to summon the strength nor the will to speak. “Hanging in there. Impressive, given how long you must’ve been drying up on this beach. Such a pity, you seem indisposed at the moment. I hear your songs are quite lovely.” The man’s voice is harsh and cold at that last sentence, and any hope in him vanishes with it. He’s lost someone, to sirens. Only natural, if he’s a sailor, that someone he knows has been drowned. “Ought to kill you now, I suppose, lest you get free and go sing to some other poor sap.” He supposes the words are meant to be threatening, and at some level, they are, but he’s so tired, he’s so tired and he just wants this to be over.</p><p>So instead, he forces open his eyes, though he can barely see anything with them, crusted over with salt, his breath a gasping wheeze in his chest, as he stares up at the blurry form of the man above him. </p><p>“Ah, you are awake, little fishy. I wondered if you were still in there. So, what’ll you do now, I wonder?” He thinks he knows exactly what the sailor expects him to try to do, expects him to sing, to enchant him into freeing him then drown him, because that’s what sirens do, after all, use then discard humans as if they’re toys, at least, those are all the stories the humans tell. </p><p>(they don’t tell the stories of siren’s rescuing humans from pirates, and falling so in love they give away half of their heart, they don’t tell stories of twin broken hearts, oceans and years apart, finally finding each other once more, they don’t tell the stories of happiness, of safety, of love, the kind he knows them capable of, because where’s the fun in vanquishing the villains of the sea, if they aren’t purely villainaous?) </p><p>But he won’t. He never will, not if someone hasn’t done anything to deserve it. They may call him high and mighty for making that decision, choosing who lives or dies, but it wasn’t lightly done, only to the worst of the worst did he allow his family to sing, only if they came too close for comfort. Trading vessels, schooners, ferries, fishermen, they left them all alone. It was only the pirates and slavers and abusers they harmed, and only if they threatened their peace.</p><p>So he doesn’t sing. He blinks once, long and slow and wearily up at the sailor, towering above him, before he sighs, closing his eyes, tilting back his head and exposing his neck. If the human wants to end this so badly, so be it. He can have his victory. He wheezes slightly as he feels a boot on his throat, lightly pressing down, though with his weakened state, even that feels like too much preasure. He feels his airway get cut off, spots and stars exploding across his vision as his body struggles for air. His hands find their way to his neck, to the boot pressed there, though he doesn’t try to shove it off, just rests his hands atop it, almost pleadingly, eyes meeting the sailor's, giving the human permission to continue.</p><p>He finds himself coughing violently as the boot suddenly retracts, curling in on himself with the force of it, his head swimming at the pounding, pounding pain, dancing on the edge of unconsciousness once again. He can hear the human cursing, pacing, and he manages to open his eyes once more, getting a slightly better look. </p><p>A dark button down shirt, arms exposed to reveal curling tattoos of a kraken’s tentacles writhing their way from his shoulders down to the tips of his fingers. A green sash is tied along his shirt, a matching black captain’s hat with a green plume sticking out of it atop his head. His black boots make an oddly soothing noise, as they crunch across the stone, lulling him into a half aware state, simply watching the human go back and forth, back and forth, glancing at him every once in awhile, something more and more unreadable growing in his eyes with every sharp look. </p><p>He finally has drifted off, when he feels it. A pure, agonizing shock runs through his body, stealing his air, and he tries to flail, tries to get away from the source, but his limbs barely respond, and he nearly screams at the sickening hurt that comes from trying to move his tail, his vision dancing with spots, tears washing down his cheeks as he tries to claw his way across the beach, he doesn’t know what’s going on, just that he has to, has to, get away from the source of whatever is harming him, but he just succeeds in flipping himself over, hands clenching the rocks until they cut into his palms, head pressed against the shore as he tries to breathe, tries to steady himself into full awareness, the world spinning at a breakneck speed. </p><p>“please…” He whispers, he doesn’t know who he’s asking, doesn’t know what being he’s asking, but he’s pleading with any deity out there, that if this is the end of him, that the others stay safe, stay smart, protect each other, lean on each other. He’s praying that Patton keeps his smile, Roman keeps his burning passion, Virgil keeps his solid strength, Janus keeps his steady hand, he wishes he could see them, wishes he could say goodbye, explain, they’ll never know, and that hurts more than the pain wracking his tail, than the pounding in his head, than the rips and tears across his skin, their endless, hurt, hopeful, wondering, hurts. Because they will never stop wondering, and he wishes if he is gone, that they’ll just forget and not dwell on him, not when they’ve all finally found happiness. </p><p>“you are a strange one, aren’t you, little fish?” The voice buzzes into one ear and out the other. He’s too busy fighting off the waves of blackness that are trying to seep into his mind, trying to drown out his thoughts, and he doesn’t want to go, not without saying goodbye, but once again, the tide pulls him under.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emotional turmoil! Angst! All the things you know and love in a story of mine!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rocking.</p><p>The steady back and forth motion of the waves. </p><p>He aches, and he wants nothing more than to slip back into the pull of sleep, the promise of darkness, but something pushes him to the surface, and he blinks his eyes open. </p><p>Dark wood, darkness all around, he sees metal bars, and his heart starts to beat a little faster, though he’s relieved to find he isn’t bound, though he is locked up. Not that he has the strength to move, from the rough cot he is currently laying in, just the thought makes him dizzy, and he shivers, pulling the too thin blanket tighter around him. </p><p>Dimly, he’s terrified. He knows the lengths humans will go to, to capture and keep sirens. He knows the sailor, whoever he is, has already nearly killed him once, and stopped for some unknown reason. He knows all the thousand, terrible things, that can happen to him, trapped and weak and powerless, and he feels tears slipping down his face as he shivers harder, cold biting into his bones. He looks up, at the sound of footsteps, wincing at the bright light flooding in as a door opens, closing them completely at the burn of a lantern right outside. </p><p>“Finding your accomodations pleasing?” The sailor, and he can’t tell if it’s amusement or concern, tinging his voice, through the harshness. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He breathes out instead of answering, catching the human off guard, if his pause is anything to go by. </p><p>“What?” Disbelief, and a hint of anger, now, and he cracks open his eyes once more, knowing they are sad and deadened and afraid. </p><p>“whoever it was, that they took. I’m sorry.” He coughs, a hacking thing, that sends him doubling over, staying curled like that, the thin fabric pulled around him. </p><p>“No. No, you aren’t. Don’t play me for a fool, Siren. I know what you are and what you do. You revel in the bloodshed and the death, never thinking of the consequences. You take without thinking about those left ashore…” The human trails off, at his bitter laughter, that sends him into another coughing fit, curled tight as more tears fall unbidden. </p><p>“Don’t presume to know me. I have seen the cruelties caused against other humans by their own kind’s hands, by their own parents’! I have dealt with the aftermath of loss and heartbreak and I have nursed them through it when they would otherwise have died, from losing their love, so don’t lecture me, about consequences, about those left behind, about the fear and pain of death, because I know! I know it, well. I have seen it, and wish it on no one. So. Whoever it was. I am, sorry.” His eyes meet the human’s startled ones for a moment, before a round of chills sends him shaking, and he curls so tight he’s just a ball, barely that, hands digging into his hair, desperate for some warmth, for anything. </p><p>He hears movement, hears someone calling out, to him, hears metal clanking and iron sliding, as he gasps for breath. A hand, calloused and rough, but surprisingly gentle, against his arm, then nothing. <br/>…<br/>He’s warm, the next time he wakes. </p><p>Something soft above him, something soft below him, and the warmth is a pleasing buzz through his veins. He manages a deep breath, though it sends his throat into agony, his mouth is so dry, and he can’t even manage a rasping whine, though that proves unnecessary, as he feels a cup held to his lips, and he takes a deep drink, relief washing over his senses, relaxing back against the cushion behind him once more. </p><p>“You… I cannot decide what I should do with you.” He doesn’t open his eyes, unable to find the will, though he tilts his head, to show he’s listening. “I was going to kill you, on that beach. But you looked at me with those eyes… It is wholly unfair, you know, for something so dangerous and deadly to look so beautifully stunning. So then I thought, may as well take you with, until I decide. Maybe let you rot in the brig, sell you off, piece by piece, but then you opened your mouth, and turns out, you aren’t just a pretty face. <br/>Which got me thinking, about the other pretty little deadly weapon you hold. You’ve had at least two chances, to unleash that voice of yours, yet you haven’t even tried. Makes me wonder, why not?” His eyes drift open, meeting the intense amber stare of the sailor, who’s perched carelessly in a chair, leaning it back against the wall, twirling a blade idly, face a mask of passive disregard. “Why haven’t you tried to drown me yet, little fish?” He asks again, leaning forwards. He closes his eyes, shaking his head. </p><p>“wouldn’t make a difference. There’s no point to it.” He murmurs, feeling the human still, straighten up. </p><p>“Oh, there’s plenty points. Could have stopped me from stomping on your throat out on the shore, to start with. Instead you were more than willing to let me continue to kill you!” </p><p>“Left there, I would have died from dehydration, or wounds, or anything else. You killing me would have been fast, at least, relatively painless. Singing would have preserved my life, yes, but at the cost of yours. That wouldn’t be fair. Wouldn’t… be right. My life isn’t worth any more or less than yours. So why… why would I trade them?” He’s slipping again, he can tell, his limbs are getting heavy, and his mind is drifting away. “I don’t hurt people. Not unless they hurt ‘m family first.” He mumbles, tears once again slipping down his face, it seems he is incapable of thinking of them without crying, mourning for them, for his own loss, for theirs. </p><p>He feels that rough hand once again, and surprises even himself, by leaning into the touch, feeling the sailor’s thumb gently wiping away his tears, followed by another soft sigh, losing consciousness once more.<br/>…</p><p>He sighs, allowing his chair to thump back to the floor on all four legs, slipping out of the room and onto the main deck, thumping his head against the mast, hands curled into fists against it. </p><p>He wants to hate him. He wants to hate the siren with all his might, he wants to toss him overboard for the sharks to have, to tie weights to his tail and let him go over the deepest darkest trench, wants to watch him suffer, for all the stars in the sky, he wants to not care about him!</p><p>He is watching him suffer, though. He’s watching him be ill and hurt and barely lucid, definitely not lucid enough to lie, that’s for certain, which means he was telling the truth, about not seeing a point to drowning him, to drowning anyone, unless they were harming his family. </p><p>And that should worry him as well, give him all the more reason to just get rid of him, the fact that he has family, has others, who are no doubt looking for him, and he knows what his fate will be, if they find their siren here, injured and half dead. </p><p>He wants to hate the siren, wants the siren to give him a reason, because dammit, he can’t kill him. Not when he hasn’t done anything to harm him, not when he looks so broken, not when he’s got people at home somewhere, waiting for his return. </p><p>He knows what it’s like, to wait for someone’s return. </p><p>He shoves that thought away, buries it deep in his mind as he shoves off the mast, pacing back and forth across the deck, fiddling with the pendant he wears around his neck. </p><p>Had the siren tried to enchant him, it would not have worked, thanks to the charm. It protects him from any magical mind meddling, and cost three times its weight in gold, money well spent and well worth it. It’s gotten him out of a few close calls, being able to keep a straight head. But the siren wouldn’t have known of it. Yet another point, towards him being sincere. If the siren had sung, he would have killed him. No hesitation. </p><p>Instead… instead the siren had looked up at him, with those pleading, deep green eyes, gently laid his hands atop the boot crushing his throat, and silently asked him to end it. That’s what he can’t get out of his head, the image that won’t stop plaguing his mind, those desperate eyes, locked on his, telling him it was alright. </p><p>And after, when he’d freed his tail, and he’d tried to crawl away, he’d called out. He’d been mumbling, almost incoherently, but he kept muttering about them staying safe, staying together, staying strong, he was pleading, praying, for his family, and it aches, in such a familiar way, it aches. </p><p>That’s why he moved him from the brig, when his coughing got worse, when after their brief conversation he’d spasmed and lost consciousness, lips turning blue. That’s why he bandaged his injuries, wincing at the deep almost black, bruising around his ankles, though the bones don’t seem broken, that’s why he’s been taking care of him, spooning him broth, feeding him medicine, steadying his temperature, this mystery siren, because of nostalgic emotional baggage, not because he cares, not because of anything else.</p><p>“What am I to do with you?” He asks, the question carried away by the wind, as he shoves his head in his hands, muffling his frustrated scream at the conflicting emotions raging through him, before sinking to the ground, legs pulled to his chest. </p><p>He doesn’t have the answers. He never does.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No one knows what they're doing and everyone panics</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time the sailor enters, he’s already awake. Has been, for some time, it’s the most lucid he’s felt in… days? He isn’t sure, how much time has passed. He still aches, though the swelling around his ankles has gone down, thanks to the surprisingly well done compression bandages, though he won’t risk trying to stand on them yet. </p><p>Part of him tells him he should, if he can make it to the water, he’ll at least be free, and he thinks he could, get at least that far. But the other half of him knows even if he makes it to the water, that’s no guarantee of safety, and the sailor, at least, is familiar in his unknowns, while the ocean isn’t. </p><p>But that isn’t what he is thinking of. He doesn’t hear the sailor come in, he’s lost in his own thoughts, a small half smile on his lips, as his hand traces an idle pattern against the bed. </p><p>He’s thinking of home. Imagining Patton, smiling, pulling him into a hug despite his protests, always snuggling into his chest for a moment, for the extra contact. He’s imaging Roman, sweeping Patton up into his arms, the both of them giggling, blushing disasters, getting lost midsentence if they’ve been looking at the other too long. He’s thinking of Virgil’s newfound lightness, the burden of the past finally giving way to something new, something hopeful, something good. The two of them curled up together, Janus purring sweet nothings against Virgil’s hair, tracing patterns against his skin, Virgil fully relaxed against him, melted into his arms as they sit in the sun. </p><p>And again, that tiny, traitorous voice, whispers in his mind, ‘do they even notice that you are gone?’ </p><p>“Thinking pretty hard over there, huh?” He jolts, looking up at the sailor for a moment, posture tense and unreadable, before he looks away, continuing his idle fidgeting. “Penny for your thoughts.” He asks, quieter, and Logan opens his mouth to answer, before he thinks better of it, jaw clicking shut. </p><p>“I will not endanger them by sharing needless information. If that is what you are after, do not waste your time.” His voice barely shakes, something he’s proud of, and he hears the sailor move from the doorway, to sitting on the very end of the bed. He can feel those eyes on him, analyzing him, and he isn’t sure he likes it. </p><p>“I didn’t mean to interrogate.” </p><p>“Then what do you mean to do with me?” The spark of anger in his voice surprises him, even as he raises his eyes defiantly to meet the human’s. “I have seen what your kind does, to sirens who are helpless. I know the worst of the possibilities, of which death doesn’t even rank, yet I am still alive, so what… what are you hoping to gain? How do you intend on using me?” The human is staring at him, unreadable, though something softer slips in, something confused. </p><p>“I don’t know.” He barks out a harsh half laugh, half sob, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his head against them. For some reason, that honest, soft answer, has broken him, and all the despair and fear and hopelessness wash over him. </p><p>He isn’t supposed to be the emotional one. He isn’t supposed to have outbursts and cry this much, he’s supposed to be steady and level and calm. But he isn’t. He isn’t, because there isn’t anyone to be those things for, right now, there isn’t anyone else here, to hold him together, and he’s never been good, at being alone with his thoughts. They spiral into what if’s and maybe’s until the world is crumbling apart underneath him, and there’s no one to catch him, to pull him back to the surface, because he is a stupid, useless, idiot! </p><p>He's helped Janus through nightmares, panic attacks. He’s confided more in Logan, about the specifics of his time spent in captivity, than anyone else, knowing he has the tools and capability to help him manage. </p><p>But now, he can picture so clearly, the blurry forms of people beyond the glass, the water starved of oxygen, his gills flaring wide, but finding nothing, leaving him hazy and weak, as they tweeze off his scales one by one, until he goes mad from the crushing, claustrophobic pressure and sings, screams his song at the top of his lungs, shattering glass, shattering eardrums, a wild and furious tempest that will drown everyone who hears even a whisper of it on the wind. </p><p>He knows the cruelty of humans, from Patton. Can imagine himself, tied to the bow of a ship, baking in the sun, can imagine what humans will do with him, a handsome, young in shape slave. He can hear the taunts, the jeers, can feel their hands on him, holding him down, and he wants to scream, but there isn’t any air for his lungs to inhale. </p><p>He'd rather die. He’d rather die, than be used as their plaything, their toy, their centerpiece. He’d rather stab himself through the heart, than have his spirit and soul slowly drained from him, day after day. </p><p>“please… whatever it is… just make it fast. I can’t…” He’s panicking. He knows the symptoms well enough, but he can’t seem to follow his own advice. He can’t focus enough to count out his breaths, there’s nothing familiar here to cling to, there’s nothing to draw him out of this darkening swirl of despair.</p><p>He isn’t strong. Not like the others are, overcoming adversary, powerful despite, in spite, of their pasts and trauma. He is strong for them, because of them, because they need him to be. He has never been strong for himself, by himself, and he knows, the only two options here for him are death, sooner or later, or madness.<br/>…<br/>He finds himself caving.</p><p>“Then what do you intend to do with me?” the siren's green eyes flash, his tone sharp and heated, a spark there, that he hasn’t quite seen before.</p><p>“I don’t know.” He answers honestly, because he doesn’t. He has no idea what to do with the enigma half sitting up in his bed, doesn’t even know how he feels, towards this strange siren, who lets out a half sob half laugh, a strange, low frequency whine he doesn’t think the siren is even aware of coloring his sobs.</p><p>“Please. Whatever it is… just make it fast.” The siren whispers, curled tight against himself, voice strangely sibilant, a hint of music, but he can tell it isn’t meant to enchant, isn’t even being done on purpose, the siren is losing control, but the music is oddly… wishful, wistful… and desperately, terribly, sad.</p><p>He doesn’t know what he's doing, when he slides closer, carefully pulling the shaking man into his arms, feeling him stiffen for a moment, before simply pressing closer, sobbing into his shirt instead, not protesting as he wraps his arms around him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m not going to hurt you, little fish, I’m sorry.” He murmurs, rubbing circles against his back. “it’s alright.”</p><p>“falsehood. Nothing… nothing is alright." Came the slightly strangled reply. “I am injured… on a boat… and I am lost… and my idiotic brain keeps telling me… that they’re so caught up with each other… that no one has noticed, or cared.” </p><p>“They matter a lot to you, don’t they?” he asks. The siren lets out a broken laugh.</p><p>“they are everything to me. I don’t know what I would do, without them. But they’ll do fine, without me.” His heart aches at the deep rooted sorrow there, at the aching pain.</p><p>“no. No, they won’t have to. We’re gonna find them, okay? We’re gonna get you home.” </p><p>“S a nice thought. Unrealistic, but nice.” The siren mumbles, exhaling deeply, and he can tell he’s fallen back asleep. He needs the rest. </p><p>His head thumps back against the headboard as he lets out a long breath, blowing a stray piece of hair out of his face, idly continuing to rub the siren's back, who presses closer against him, still curled in a ball. </p><p>He has no idea how they’re going to find his family, but after this? He’s determined to. It’s very apparent that regardless of his own thoughts on the species, this siren doesn’t deserve to be punished, for his fellow's crimes. Not when he seems so…</p><p>Good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus and Logan have actual conversations.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff! I give thee fluff! (and a touch of angst, because i can't just not, y'know?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wakes slowly. He’s cozily warm, more at ease than he's been in ages, and as he blinks open his eyes, he realizes why. </p><p>He's snuggled against the warmth of the sailor. At one point, he must have been curled on the human's lap, but in sleep he has stretched out some, nestled his head against his shoulder, legs across his lap. </p><p>He flushes slightly as he realizes the sailor is awake, simply looking at him, their faces inches apart. He ducks his head and slips away, pulling into himself. </p><p>“apologies. I… lost control. Over myself.” </p><p>“Well. I haven’t been the most gracious of hosts, which certainly hasn’t helped. I… apologize. I should not have judged you, as I did. I had no reason to be so… cruel.” He shakes his head, chancing a glance up, looking away quickly at the amber still locked on him.</p><p>“It is understandable. Many of your assumptions would have been correct, about many individuals of my species. Especially so since…” he trails off, oddly hesitant, at this surprise apology. </p><p>“I’m Remus.” The human states, reaching out his hand. He takes a deep breath, before grasping Remus's hand. </p><p>“Logan.” Remus grins, at his quiet admission, before clapping his hands. </p><p>“Alright. Tell me, you ever stargaze?”</p><p>“I have looked at the stars, yes, though I am no expert in their movements.” Remus smiles, slipping out of the bed. </p><p>“Well, lucky for you, I’m an expert navigator. If we can figure out the direction you came from, we can find your home.” </p><p>“You won’t be able to. It’s shielded from human’s senses. But if we get close enough, I should be able to feel the magic. But as I said, I was completely tossed by the currents. I have no idea which stars would lead towards the island.” He answers. </p><p>“You’ll remember more than you think. You look up at them every night. You might not know the names of the constellations or the stars, but that doesn’t matter. As long as you recognize where they should be in the sky, that’ll be enough! Now, do you think you can walk?” He frowns slightly, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He tests putting weight on his legs, hissing sharply and face blanching at the instant wash of pain, feeling Remus’s hands on his arm, steadying him. “Ok. Can I carry you, then?” He nods, shivering slightly as Remus’s arms enfold him, exceedingly careful as he scoops him up, shoving open the cabin door and exiting onto the deck, setting him down atop a crate, near the mast, so he can lean back against it. </p><p>He lets out a deep breath, chin raised and eyes closing, as he breathes in and out the fresh sea air, the soft breeze ghosting against his face, brushing back his hair. He can hear the sea better, out here, sense it more, and it’s calling to him, he hasn’t swum in days, and the call is nearly impossible to ignore, but he does, forcing his attention back to the deck, back to the human, who’s mumbling to himself, as he shuffles through some parchment.</p><p>“What are those?” He asks, opening his eyes once more, unable to contain his curiosity. </p><p>“Star maps. Some of mine, some I’ve bought and recorded my own observations on. They chart the movement of the stars across the sky. Some stars stay near stationary, like the north star, while others, whole constellations, are only viewable part of the year, as they travel across the sky. Knowing which constellations you can see, and where in the sky they are, can help determine what direction or location something is in, in this case, where you came from, my mystery siren!” Remus stand back, the charts pinned down at the corners with rocks across the deck. He leans forwards with interest, taking in the lines dotting the pages, marking which direction the stars move in, the distance per night they move, the night sky during different seasons. </p><p>“What is that one? It seems to move much faster, comparatively, than the others.” He asks, pointing out one especially rapid star, that seems impossible, given the steady rate of the others’ movements. </p><p>“Oh, that’s a comet! They’re like big hunks of rock that fly around in the sky. They have a regular orbit of appearance, though it’s much greater than the stars. It’ll be hundreds of years, before that one comes back into view.” </p><p>“Fascinating.” He murmurs, drinking in the new information. </p><p>“Isn’t it?! Now, let’s see if we can’t work a little astrological magic.” He stiffens slightly as Remus sits down beside him, the man giving off an aura of excited energy. “Now, you see that one, right there?” He follows Remus’s finger, trying to determine which one he means. </p><p>“The exceptionally bright one, yes?” Remus nods. </p><p>“That’s the north star. It always sits right there in the sky, pointing north. It’s one of the most recognizable landmarks, or skymarks, I suppose, because of its brightness. Do you know where that one sits, in comparison to your island?” He frowns, staring at the star, trying to picture the sky from the shore of the island. </p><p>“If I am sitting on the northern shore, facing the water… it sits slightly to the east of me.”</p><p>“Alright, good, that really makes this easy. I’ll head in that direction tomorrow, then, and we can reassess tomorrow evening, to see if you feel anything, or anything looks familiar.” Remus moves to get up, but Logan stops him, with a soft clear of his throat. </p><p>“Would you… mind…” He gestures towards the sky, face a soft shade of pink, and Remus smiles slowly. </p><p>“You wanna know more?” He nods, clearing his throat. </p><p>“If it isn’t any trouble, of course, I-“ </p><p>“It’s not. I ought to make up for the almost crushing your throat thing somehow, anyways. Now, you see that?” Logan watches as he traces an outline in the sky, brows drawn in concentration. “Those three bright stars right there?” He frowns, shaking his head.</p><p>“There’s so many. How do you ever find specific ones?” Remus laughs, a slightly startling sound, loud and ringing, but Logan finds it’s rather… pleasant, wild and carefree. </p><p>“It takes practice. It helps, once you know what you’re looking for. Here,” He stiffens again as Remus takes his arm, slipping behind him and lifting it so he’s pointing at the stars, Remus’s head on his shoulder. “Alright. These three, in a line, right there?” Remus traces them, using Logan’s hand, who nods, seeing them now. “That’s orion’s belt. And if you go like this…” He traces more stars, and suddenly Logan sees it, it’s like a stick drawing of a person, outlined in the sky, and it’s so clear, now, he wonders how he hasn’t seen it before. “That’s Orion, the hunter, with his bow.” He tilts his head, biting at his lip. </p><p>“Why is it named that? How do they get their names? Who picked out which stars would be constellations, and which would just be background?” He asks, eliciting another, softer, laugh from Remus, which tickles against his cheek, and he’s suddenly aware how close they are, his head leaning against Remus’s, Remus’s hand still gently supporting his arm, pressed against him from behind. </p><p>“So many questions, little fish, you are quite the curious one, hmm?” Remus murmurs, and he turns his head, eye to eye, so close, in the quiet, under the stars, some tremulous silence between them, and Logan is hyper aware of every breath he takes, of the flecks of rich brown in those amber eyes, in the intensity and softness of them, something catching in his throat, and he almost says something, leans closer, asks a question, then Remus clears his throat and pulls away, eyes locked on the wood of the deck. </p><p>“I don’t know all the answers, but I can tell you the story of Orion. Most of the constellations are built around myths, of the greeks or romans, not the first to chart the stars, but the most widely known.”</p><p>He listens in rapt fascination as Remus regales him with the tale of the hunter, laughing patiently every time he interrupts with a question, diverting from the original story so often they never really finish it, as every name sparks another inquiry. </p><p>By the time the sun starts to rise, they’re both laying on the deck of the ship, side by side, so they could better see the stars, Remus having pointed out nearly every constellation they can see from here, describing those farther away so vividly Logan can see them in his mind, stories and names and places swirling through his head, making him dizzy with knowledge.</p><p>“I wish I had my journal, to record this all in. I used to drift, quite a bit, before I settled. Compiled data, information, knowledge. Mostly studied plants and animals. Didn’t realize there was so much… lore, stored in the stars. Roman would love it, he’s always inventing stories.”</p><p>“Roman. With a name like that, I'm not surprised." Remus comments, making him realize his slip, saying one of their names, but after a moment he relaxes, when Remus doesn’t push for anything more. “It was my father, who taught me about the stars. Taught me everything about sailing, really. We had our own small fishing boat, a two, three person rig, and as soon as I could crawl, they couldn’t keep me away from it. The mast wasn’t all that high, but I still climbed the rigging to get up as high as I could, hung upside down from my toes, balanced on the main sail like a tightrope walker, worried my mother to no end. My dad just laughed, said I was a natural. He was always so… light, happy. Was gone a lot, took jobs on trading ships, to make more money than fishing would. Always brought back presents, something small, a polished rock, a carved toy, a seashell. <br/>Then one day he was late, back from his latest trip. It’s not an exact science, of course, we weren’t all that worried, at first. Not until we got word, from another boat, that was half wrecked, coming into harbor. It was part of the same fleet of three as my father's. A storm blew them into siren waters. Their ship barely made it out, with half the crew. The others… the others all went down, sunk. I was ten. And angry, so angry.<br/>I took the jobs no one else would. I sailed into territory said to be a death trap. I adventured and explored and the closest I get to hearing his voice is when I sail straight into a storm and I can’t count how many times over I should be dead, at this point.<br/>And I thought, I saw you and thought, well, that’s fate, isn’t it? Finally, someone to put a face to the anger and hate and maybe get some revenge, some closure.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t stop you.” He murmurs softly, and Remus huffs, turning to look at him, eye to eye.</p><p>“I know. You made that plenty clear. That’s why I didn’t. Why I… couldn’t. Because even if they deserve it, you don’t. Your family doesn’t. Someone… someone kind, like you, doesn’t deserve my stupid anger.”</p><p>“it isn’t stupid, Remus. You lost someone. They took someone. You have every right, to be angry."</p><p>“Not at you.” Remus says quickly, too quickly, his voice a bit breathy, and Logan once again finds himself staring into those chocolate amber eyes, unable to comprehend the softness there, the warmth, that seems to see him, through and through. “Never at you, little fish.” He stills as Remus reaches forwards, tucking his hair back behind his ear, hand lingering against his face for perhaps a moment longer than necessary, and he finds himself leaning into the warmth, closing the small distance between them, pressing his head against Remus's chest.</p><p>“I’m scared. I’m so scared, Remus. What if we can’t find them? What if I’ve lost them, forever?” He admits quietly, feeling Remus's hand brush through his hair, sending tingles down his spine.</p><p>“We won’t stop looking. I won’t stop looking until we get you home. And I will make sure you’re safe and taken care of until then. I promise, Lo.” The nickname is new, coming from Remus, but he likes it, when he says it. He likes a lot of things about Remus, he's discovered, and he doesn’t know quite how to feel about that.</p><p>“I have our course for the day plotted. We should start moving, if we want to get anywhere.” Logan hums, moving away despite his body protesting the loss of heat, sitting up.</p><p>“can I stay, out here? It helps, being closer to the water.”</p><p>“shit! I didn’t even think, it’s not hurting you, is it? I can dump a bucket on you! Will that help?” He’s surprised by his laugh, it’s unexpected, a low, babbling brook type sound. It lights up his eyes, crinkles the corners of his mouth, and Remus nearly swoons in delight, he’s so beautiful, it’s beautiful. </p><p>“no, it doesn’t hurt. The call just gets louder, the longer I spend without transforming. It’s not all that healthy, to go days or weeks without shifting, especially from human to mer. Sitting out here, with the sea spray, helps alleviate some of that.” </p><p>“Oh. Good. That you’re ok, I mean. And of course, you can stay! I’ll get you the chair, one sec!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soft boys and cute fluff!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus can’t stop looking at Logan. </p><p>He’s sitting in the chair, near the bow, head tilted up, into the breeze, brown hair blowing slightly wildly about his face, a small, soft smile on his lips as he breathes in and out in slow, focused breaths. </p><p>He looks so… peaceful. </p><p>Perfect. </p><p>He shakes that thought away, adjusting the sail slightly, as they head out into more open water, though the sea is relatively calm today, a nice wind behind them pushing them forwards, making good progress. Or what he hopes is good progress, because neither of them really know where they’re going. </p><p>He doesn’t notice the humming, at first. It’s so low, so quiet, he doubts he’s meant to hear it at all. He doesn’t think Logan is even aware he’s doing it, it’s just a soft, soothing lullaby type song. His voice is deep and rich, like warm hot chocolate, sprinkled with cinnamon, and he realizes he’s become enchanted by Logan’s voice, by Logan himself, in a way no amulet could ever protect him from. </p><p>He must have been staring too long, or made some sound, because Logan’s eyes flicker open, looking up at him, his smile faltering and the music suddenly dropping off, a slight horror slipping into his eyes. </p><p>“Remus. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“ He realizes that Logan is afraid of him, afraid of his reaction, afraid of what he’ll do, and it nearly makes him flinch, but he knows that will only scare him further. </p><p>“It’s alright, Logan. It was rather nice, actually. Like something my mother used to sing.” He comments, smiling gently and turning away, letting Logan have a moment to compose himself. </p><p>“I always hummed it to Virgil. When he couldn’t sleep.” Logan comments, and he takes a soft breath, stilling, though he still doesn’t turn, doesn’t want to scare Logan off. “He had a hard time. Nearly lost him, I wasn’t sure if he’d make it, at first.” </p><p>“What happened?” He asks softly, chancing a glance, Logan’s gaze far away, seeing something across the waves. </p><p>“Heartbreak. He’d have dreams, nightmares, anything involving his lover was a nightmare, really, until the day he came back. Janus. He’d been sold off by his father, trapped in a tank as a part of a show. I don’t know how he stayed sane. I wouldn’t. I would snap. I don’t have anything to hold on to, not like the two of them do. They’re happy now, together. I suppose I should be happy for them, too. But I miss spending time with Virgil. He’s like… like a little brother.” Remus moves closer, leaning against the edge of the boat, watching Logan stare out at the sea. </p><p>“What about the other you mentioned, Roman?” Logan smiles, though something bitter tinges it. </p><p>“He found his own sweetheart. Patton really is, a sweetheart, that is, he’s so inherently kind and good and loving. Roman nearly lost him, as well. They spend nearly all of their time together, inseperable, and truly, they deserve nothing but the best, but it still… aches, sometimes. Seeing everyone, happy as they are, together, the kind of closeness I didn’t think I wanted, didn’t know I wanted, until… until everyone but me, had it.” </p><p>“They still love you, you know. Just because they have partners now, doesn’t mean they don’t still love you.” He rests his hand on Logan’s shoulder, only a bit surprised when Logan’s own comes up, rests atop his. </p><p>“I know, logically, I know that. But it doesn’t make it feel any less like I’m… missing something. And I can’t help but wonder, if it’s something the matter with me.” </p><p>“No. No, absolutely not. You’re perfect, Logan. You are incredibly, wonderfully, perfect. And if you haven’t found someone that sees you like that, it isn’t anything wrong with you. It’s something wrong with them, to not see it. To not see you.” </p><p>He doesn’t realize what he’s said, not really, not until Logan is looking up at him, startled, with those brilliant green eyes, wide with surprise and shock and something warm, questioning, and when he opens his mouth to ask, Remus doesn’t hesitate. He never does. </p><p>The kiss is soft and slow, it fizzes like champaign, sends bubbles dancing through his heart, and it takes a long few seconds to register that Logan is kissing him back. </p><p>“Remus. You don’t have to, not because you feel bad, not out of pity or to make up for anything-“ Remus silences him by pulling him into another kiss, short and sweet, running a hand down his arm, intertwining their fingers. </p><p>“This isn’t that. I promise you, Lo, this isn’t that. I mean it. You’re… wonderful.” He murmurs, smiling softly at Logan, a half smile quirking Logan’s lips, and he knows, he knows Logan doesn’t understand even half of how beautiful he is. </p><p>“So…what… are we, then?” Logan blushes, asking that question, and it’s so adorable, really, it’s unfair. </p><p>“Whatever you want us to be. We take this whatever speed you want, wherever you want it to go. Whatever you’re comfortable with.” He answers honestly, openly, because he has never been one to mince words. </p><p>“alright. I like… I like this. Being… close.” Remus coos, making Logan blush further, his own grin wide. </p><p>“Aw, little fish likes to snuggle!” He exclaims, slipping onto the chair and pulling Logan into his lap in one smooth motion. </p><p>“I take it back. I detest you completely.” He laughs, Logan’s words cut by the fact that he nuzzles into his chest, face pressed against it, as he strokes his back. He kisses his head, and Logan melts, letting out a low hum, almost a purr. </p><p>“Me too.” He replies, laughing again at Logan’s small snort of amusement. “Clearly, I hate you, and we are doomed to be mortal enemies till the day I die.” He proclaims, Logan rolling his eyes. </p><p>“Obviously. Why else would I be aboard your ship, Captain?” He mumbles, Remus’s arms encircling him, holding him steady.</p><p>“You haven’t slept in nearly a full day, have you, little fish? We stayed up all night talking, and it’s nearing sunset.” </p><p>“forgot. I am rather careless, when it comes to making sure I am eating and sleeping sufficiently.” </p><p>“How can someone as smart as you, be so utterly nonsensical at the same time?” He asks, making Logan laugh again, a soft rumble against him. “Can you feel anything, yet?” He frowns, closing his eyes, focusing hard on the sense of magic, on the island, eyes flying open, jumping to his feet, ignoring the pain as he clings to the bow, searching the horizon. </p><p>“Logan!” Remus yelps, lunging to his feet after him, supporting him around his shoulders. </p><p>“I can feel it.” Logan’s voice comes out as a whisper, breathless and awed, gaze locked on the horizon, on the slightest speck of maybe land. “It’s weak, distant, but I can… I can feel it, Remus. That way. Straight that way.” He points slightly to the left of the direction they’d been going in, the setting sun against his face, his hand trembling slightly. He doesn’t realize he’s crying, not until Remus cups his face, gently wiping away his tears with his thumbs. Logan shudders, pressing their lips together, and Remus can taste the salt on them, as he pulls back, slumping against his chest, shaking as he cries. </p><p>“Shh, shh, shh, LoLo, it’s alright, it’s alright.” He murmurs, rocking him slowly. </p><p>“I can feel it. I can… home… I didn’t think…” Logan’s words stumble over each other, barely comprehendible, but he knows, what he’s trying to say. </p><p>“I know, I know, Lo. How far, can you tell?” </p><p>“At the speed we traveled today… a day, two days, out. It may become harder for you to stay on course as we grow nearer, until we pass through the outer barrier of the spell. It’s meant to deflect and deter humans from noticing its presence.”  </p><p>“well, you’ll just have to keep me on course.” He says, nuzzling his nose against Logan’s, relishing his soft smile. “Now, let’s get some sleep, alright? You could use it. We’ll head out tomorrow at first light.” Logan nods, letting him carefully support him across the deck, back into the cabin. He settles Logan into the bed, hesitating as he pats the space beside him, feeling oddly shy, as he climbs in next to him. </p><p>“Are you sure this is ok?” He asks. </p><p>“Remus, I literally woke up sprawled across you this morning.” </p><p>“That was different! You weren’t… aware, you were doing that. This is a… a choice.” He’s blushing, as Logan curls against him, pressing against his chest, arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him close. </p><p>“well. This time I am aware. And I am choosing this. Choosing… you.” He presses a kiss against Logan’s hair, resting his head atop his soft brown hair, wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist.</p><p>“Goodnight, little fish.” He murmurs, breathing out deeply, as he lets himself start to drift. </p><p>“Goodnight, Ree.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan's family finds him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really excited, this chapter was one of my favorites to write.</p><p>I think the next one will be the last, but we'll see! Hit me up with any ideas or moments you wanna see from the boys, i can't promise anything but I'm always looking for insperation, especially when i love a series like this one, but have no idea where to take it next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's woken by a slight shuffling sound, whining as the warmth surrounding him shifts away, leaving him cold, and he hears a soft laugh, a gentle kiss to his head.</p><p>“I need to get the sails up, the anchor up, so we can get moving.”</p><p>“must you? You’re warm.” He mumbles, smiling at another soft huff, a kiss to his cheek. </p><p>“And you're adorable. Go back to sleep, little fish, I'll wake you if anything changes.” He sighs, pulling the blankets tighter, peeking open his eyes. </p><p>“Fine. But I am not happy with this turn of events.” He mumbles, smiling at Remus's own grin, as he ruffles his hair. </p><p>“I’ll make it up to you, LoLo. I promise.” Their lips meet for a soft, sweet, moment. “now get some more sleep.”</p><p>Logan yawns, nodding, letting himself drift off once again. Remus tiptoes away, gently closing the door behind him.</p><p>If Logan were more awake, he might insist on getting up, to keep them on course, but his amulet should keep the magic protecting the island from steering him away. If he were thinking clearer, he might be more worried about sailing straight into siren territory, with an injured siren on board, who had been missing for days.</p><p>But he wasn’t. He was too excited about the prospect of getting Logan home, to be worried.<br/>…<br/>A hum. </p><p>A low, almost electric, hum. </p><p>It settles in his bones, setting his teeth on edge, even though the hum is familiar, should be soothing, it isn’t, because he’s worried for something.</p><p>Someone. </p><p>He crashes awake, rolling out of the bed and onto the floor with an undignified oof, struggling in his panic to get the blankets untangled from around his legs, as the hum becomes a roar and he scrambles to his feet, throwing open the door.</p><p>It’s so loud, so clear, he must have been sleeping deeply, not to have heard it earlier.</p><p>Roman's rich, soaring alto. Janus's twisting choir, Virgil's wild tempest, Patton's warbling songbird's call, all melding and crashing and tumbling over and around each other like clashing waves, harmoniously dichotomatic. </p><p>Remus. Standing on the bow, looking over into the waves, facing away from him, and he doesn’t have time, not much, not with a song this strong all focused on one singular target. </p><p>He lunges across the deck, grasping Remus's coat and throwing him behind him, onto the center of the deck, as far from any edges as possible, shouts for him to cover his ears, praying he listens, before he opens his mouth and simply…</p><p> screams.</p><p>It's a sound like no other. Stones grating against each other, the piercing cry of a gull, the whistling scream of a boiling kettle, of a raging wind, the crack of lightning across the sky, the battle cry of a jaguar, a wolf, a wild, feral, impulsive, instinct that takes over every iota of his body until all he is, is this twisting, raging, current of noise, that drowns out any other until it is the high, piercing, screeching, screaming cry of a furious falcon in the dive.</p><p>He gasps, at a hand on his shoulder, the roiling noise drowning out his own mind, and he can’t stop it, it’s consuming him, and he can’t stop-</p><p>“Logan. It’s ok, little fish. It’s ok.” The noise ceases as he chokes on a sharp inhale, vision dotted with spots, collapsing at the force of the power he’d just used, caught and lowered gently by steady hands, that brush back his hair, keep him steady, until his senses return. </p><p>“That was… something else, Lo. Didn’t know you had that, hiding down deep.” Remus murmurs, and he struggles for words.</p><p>“Me neither. You… are you ok? I didn’t think, I told you, to cover your ears, but I don’t know if you heard, and that much power, that song, it would… it will… drive you mad. I just, I needed them to stop, I had to make them stop.” Logan’s crying, and Remus shakes his head, a small, sheepish smile on his face. </p><p>“About that…” he pulls the chain out from under his collar, holding the amulet in his palm, letting Logan examine it. He does, for a long few seconds, before meeting Remus’s eyes in a deadpan, incredulous stare.</p><p>“you mean to tell me, that you had this counter charm, the entire time, and neglected to inform me?”</p><p>“I kinda didn’t think it was all that important?” Remus startles at his choked laugh, as Logan shakes his head.</p><p>“You scared me. I heard them, and I was terrified, sure that you’d gone over, then you were standing there and I thought… I thought I was going to lose you.” He softens, resting his forehead against Logan's.</p><p>“I’m sorry, dearest. I didn’t think. I’m not terribly good at it, so you’ll have to excuse and accustom yourself to my lack of common sense and survival instincts. I did once try and ride a hammerhead shark like a pony.” Logan huffs out a weak laugh, pulling away at a splash, standing, keeping himself firmly in front of Remus, who is kneeling against the sail, glaring at Roman, who is looking at him like he’s seen a ghost.</p><p>“Logan-" </p><p>“You know better.” Are the sharp, biting words, out of his mouth, and Roman flinches a step back. “You all should, though I'll exclude Patton on the principle that even if he didn’t want to sing, he doesn’t have the control yet to resist, with so many voices.” He raises his voice, sure the others can hear him, wherever they’re circling the boat. “Get up here. Now.” He hisses, and instantly, there’s three more splashes, Janus, Patton, and Virgil standing slightly behind Roman, all having the grace to look at least a little chagrinned.</p><p>“What the Hell were you thinking? I am going to assume you began singing because the boat is inside the protective range of the spell. However, that still does not justify the action, not unless the boat poses direct harm to the residents. At worst, you should have assumed it was lost, and lured it out of range, back to open ocean. At best, you should have ignored it entirely, and simply stayed away, especially given the size of the vessel, clearly proving itself not to be a raider or pirates' ship!” He slowly moves from face to face, everyone looking away. “So. Who would care to explain?” He asks, surprised as after a moment of deadly calm silence, Virgil steps forwards meeting his eyes, his face pale and hands shaking.</p><p>“I missed you.” Are the hoarse, soft words, out of Virgil's mouth, and suddenly he can’t help but let out a sob, pulling Virgil close, burying his face in his shoulder. Almost instantly, the others are there, wrapping him and Virgil in their arms, the center of a shaking, trembling, bawling pile of sirens. </p><p>“I was so scared, you were just… just gone, and then it stormed, and we looked everywhere, we looked… and I thought… I…” Virgil peters off, silent sobs wracking his body, letting out all of the endless waves of fear and hope and terror and want from the last week, clinging to Logan as if his life depends on it, Logan clinging back, unable to form words, not with the emotion overwhelming him, the sense of home and safety and protection and warmth settling into his heart, the small, selfish relief, that they had been worried, scared, looking for him. </p><p>“I didn’t mean to, Virgil. I promise, I didn’t mean to, I would never leave you, shadow. Never.” He mumbles, feeling some more of the tension melt away from Virgil, knowing that fear is a lingering, recurring one, that he isn’t good enough, for them. </p><p>“What happened, Logan? Where… where did you go?” Roman asks, voice breaking, and he takes a deep breath.</p><p>“It’s stupid, really. Just… just a stupid error, on my part. I was exploring, and I wasn’t paying attention to the time, to the weather. I got swept out, by the storm. I’ve done it, hundreds of times, just… this time… had consequences.” Virgil pulls back, and instantly he's engulfed by Roman, the much broader siren practically cocooning him in warmth and comfort.</p><p>“I love you. I love you so much, Logan, I-"</p><p>“I know, Roman.” Roman pulls back, looking fiercely determined, hands resting on his shoulders.</p><p>“no you don’t. I know you don’t, because none of us ever say that to you, and my first thought was that you’d left because you thought… thought you weren’t wanted, anymore. You are. You are so wanted, Logan. We’re terrible at showing it, but we love you so much.” He’s frozen, stunned, mouth opening and closing as his mind tries to catch up, before he gives up, simply throwing himself back into Roman's embrace, letting out more hiccuping sobs as Roman hugs him tight. “I’m sorry, Lo. I’m so sorry.” </p><p>Roman pulls away after a long moment, and Patton barrels into him, hands latching onto his shirt, face buried against his chest.</p><p>“R-ro's r-right. I w-w-was so sc-scared.” Logan kisses the top of his head, Patton melting into him, trembling, as he rubs his back. </p><p>“I was scared too, Pat. I didn’t… I didn’t think I’d ever find you again. I thought I lost you all. I thought I’d never see you again and you’d never know-" he breaks off, choking on a sob, feeling Patton pull back and wipe away his tears. “I didn’t think I’d make it h-home.” Then everyone is hugging him again, enfolding him in their arms, in the center of all their affections, and it’s so unfamiliar a feeling, all of this… love… directed at him, he absolutely cannot process it. So he crumbles.</p><p>He crumbles and sobs and lets them coo and hum and pull him close and whisper soothingly and rub his back and pet his hair while he breaks, every soft word and gentle touch and quiet reassurance sending him over the edge once again, because it’s like a dream, surely this is a dream, it’s too perfect and wonderful to be anything else, to still be alive, much less here, with them. </p><p>“So. Who’re you, then?” Janus asks, and Logan realizes he hadn’t joined in on the group cry session, instead standing before them, between them and Remus, eyes narrowed and never leaving the human. </p><p>“Name’s Remus. And you’re Janus. Which means tall boy is Roman, short boy is Patton, and skinny boy is Virgil. Pleased to meet you all, even though you just tried to drown me! And when Logan had told me just how disciplined you all were too, that you don’t sing unless someone is hurting your family.” He tuts, and Virgil scowls. </p><p>“Logan is on board. He is hurt. How do we know you didn’t have anything to do with it?” He asks, eyes flashing. </p><p>“Fair question. Most of that is from the rockfall he nearly got crushed under, though there may be some bruising from when I almost decided to squish his throat until he choked to death. So, on second thought, maybe you singing was technically justified.” Logan manages to lunge to his feet and grab Roman’s wrist to stop him from stepping forwards and taking a swing at Remus, murder on his face. </p><p>“Remus. You could at least attempt to make a good first impression.” He says tiredly, amusement coloring his voice as Remus makes a show of sighing, rolling his eyes as he leans carelessly back against the mast, a smug smirk on his face as he pushes off it, brushing past Roman and ducking around Virgil and Janus, until he’s right before Logan. </p><p>“But then it wouldn’t be nearly as fun to watch when I did this.” He murmurs, brushing his lips across Logan’s cheek, before meeting his lips, letting his hands drift to Logan’s waist as the siren kisses him back, his own hands around Remus’s neck. </p><p>“You are insufferable.” Logan murmurs, before Remus kisses him again, stealing his air. </p><p>“Good.” Is his soft reply, making Logan laugh, a soft, windy sound. </p><p>“Does anyone else know what the hell just happened?” Virgil’s question breaks him out of the quiet moment with Remus, startling a laugh from him, at Patton’s exclamation of ‘Language!’ and Roman’s confused spluttering, Janus’s soft hiss of indignity.</p><p>“We had a… rocky start, due to past experiences. However, Remus saved me, regardless. My tail was trapped, crushed under a small boulder, and I was in rough shape, in general. I was dehydrated, badly injured, and fevered. Without help I… I was going to die. And I was so… scared, not of dying, but that I would die and none of you would ever know, where I’d went, or what had happened to me. I would not be here, if not for him. I would never have found my way back, much less survived.” Instantly, Patton barrels past him, nearly knocking Remus off his feet with the force of the collision, wrapping his arms around him in a fiercely tight hug. </p><p>“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.” He rambles repeatedly, voice choked with tears. “thank you, so, so much, for taking care of him. For bringing him home.” Remus carefully wraps Patton in a loose hug, looking a bit helplessly to Logan, who just smiles softly, shaking his head.</p><p>“There’s no stopping him, Ree. Just let it happen.” He comments, huffing at Remus sticking out his tongue at him. </p><p>“You’re ok? Truly?” Janus asks softly, mismatched eyes searching his face. </p><p>“I am. I promise.” He’s surprised at Janus pulls him into a quick hug, before turning away, face a bit red, Virgil slipping an arm around his shoulders, teasing him lightly, for his rather uncommon show of affection. </p><p>“Ok, pipsqueak, I’m feeling a little smothered, here!” Remus says, squirming, Patton finally releasing him, taking in a shaky breath as he wipes his eyes, smile blinding. </p><p>“Sorry. I’m just… I’m so… emotional, right now.” </p><p>“He hasn’t slept in days.” Roman cuts in, sounding exhausted himself, wrapping his arms around Patton from behind, tucking his head against his shoulder. “None of us have really slept, since you went missing. We’ve been taking shifts, someone sleeping, someone up on watch in case you showed back up, two of us out searching. Virgil and Janus were coming back in, to swap out with me and Pat, when they saw the boat, and fetched us.” </p><p>“you didn’t need to do that.” </p><p>“Yes we did! We had to find you, Lo, we were going to find you, even if it meant we swam across the world, we weren’t going to stop looking until we knew where you’d gone. I wasn’t… I wasn’t going to lose anyone else. Especially not you, not after everything.” Virgil states firmly, and he finds himself tearing up again, at the wild protectiveness, at the fact that everyone is agreeing, with Virgil, that they would have done anything, to get him home safely, and that’s all he wants, at the moment, is to go home. He says as much, garnering another round of hugs and affection. </p><p>“Swim back with us?” Patton asks softly. He hesitates, before shaking his head, stepping out of the group hug. </p><p>“I shouldn’t. I doubt my tail is healed enough that swimming even that distance is a good idea, and I would rather not aggravate it further. I… haven’t shifted, since coming on board.” He winces at that admission, wondering slightly at the worried and concerned looks he gets, instead of the harsh and judging ones he expected. </p><p>“ok. But we’re taking a look at it as soon as you get back, understand?” Roman says, which has him nodding like a scolded child, even as he smiles, because he’d just missed his voice so much, even hearing it scold him is a gift. </p><p>“Acceptable. We’ll meet you at the northern shore. It shouldn’t be all that long a wait.” </p><p>“We can’t stay? For the rest of the ride, I mean?” Virgil asks, worrying at his lip. </p><p>“I think Logan has some things he would like to discuss with his… Remus. They’ll be alright, Nymphaea, and if Logan isn’t, we can always come back and kill the human later.” Janus soothes, and Logan knows he’s only half kidding, shooting a warning glance at Remus over his shoulder, a stare that could kill, if they were deadly. Remus just waves in response, causing Janus to scowl, before he leaps overboard, a shimmer of gold vanishing through the water moments later. Virgil follows, shooting him a small, shaky smile, and a two fingered salute.</p><p>“I love you. Don’t keep us waiting too long, ok?” Patton mumbles, pulling him into another hug, which he accepts, nodding, Roman gently prying him away a long moment later. </p><p>“Come on, Paloma. We can watch the ship from the shore.” He murmurs. Patton nods with a deep breath, before looking away and leaping over the side, hand in hand with Roman, blue and scarlet streaking away through the water, Logan watching them go, tracking their wake until it vanishes out of sight. </p><p>Home. He is almost, almost, home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The End</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few moments of silence pass, before Remus joins him, at the bow, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek, leaving his head resting on his shoulder, his moustache just barely tickling his face. </p><p>“They love you. Just like I told you.” He chuckles, leaning further against Remus, humming in agreement. </p><p>“They do.” Another moment of silence passes, before Logan sighs, stepping away and facing Remus, a somewhat sad look in his eyes. “How long will you stay?” His mind short circuits, because of all the questions, he hadn’t expected that to be one Logan would ask. </p><p>“What… what do you mean?” His voice is shocked and surprised, in a brittle sort of way, his own confused smile trying to hide the waver in his eyes, heart clenching. </p><p>“You’re a creature of movement, Remus, it’s plain as day. You’d never be happy, pinned down to a single place. You’d feel trapped and resentful, no matter how much I mean to you. How much you mean to me. So. How long, will you stay?” Logan asks again, a soft, sad smile on his lips, and Remus is taken aback at how well Logan already knows him, can already read him, because he is right. He’s never been able to stay still for long. The itch sets in, and he has to move, to go, to run, to sail, and every second he isn’t feels like he’s losing his mind, like someone is gripping his heart and squeezing a little tighter. </p><p>“I don’t know. I’ve never had something to stay for.” He sees Logan nod, eyes closing off as he looks away, and he takes his hands. “that’s not to say I don’t, now. I’ll have a steady place to come back to. My home port. My… home.” Then Logan’s lips are on his, sweet and soft and perfect, and he cups his head, smiling when they finally part, Logan pressing into his arms. “I’ll always come home, to you.” <br/>…<br/>“You packed enough food?” Patton asks, for the millionth time. </p><p>“Yes, I made sure to account for any delays, in all the supplies, but especially food and water.” </p><p>“And you’ll know the way back?” </p><p>“Yes, Remus has it charted on his maps and has made it back many times, so we will no doubt be easily able to return.” </p><p>“And if you run… run into trouble?” He stops at that question, setting down the backpack he’d been carrying, turning to face Patton, who’s lip is trembling, barely holding back his tears. </p><p>“If we run into trouble, I will not hesitate to use every advantage at my disposal. We will be safe. I promise.” Patton smiles, though it trembles, then he throws himself into Logan’s arms. </p><p>“You can’t promise that, Lo. But I know you’ll try your best. I know it’s silly, worrying like this, it’s only a short trip, it’s not a big deal, but-“ </p><p>“But you have plenty reason, based on your own past experiences, and I appreciate your concern for our wellbeing, Patton, even if the script is a little repetitive, I am happy to answer your questions to help assure you further.” He murmurs, Patton squeezing him tight for another moment before pulling away, swiping his eyes. </p><p>“you’re the best, Lo.” </p><p>“Excuse me! I take offense to that!” Roman calls, looking at them from the deck of the ship, where he’d been helping organize the crates, startling a laugh out of Patton. </p><p>“Good.” Virgil deadpans, sitting on the edge of the boat, legs dangling over the side. “Someone ought to knock you down a peg, just glad I wasn’t the first to say it.” Roman splutters indignantly, before grinning, shoving Virgil off the side, who goes down with a yelp before his head pops up in the water, glaring murder up at Roman, who just laughs. </p><p>“Oh you’re so dead, Roman!” </p><p>“Talking revenge, are we? That’s a party I’d love to plan.” Janus, pulling Virgil out of the water, an amused smile on his lips. </p><p>“Please try not to do anything too utterly reckless while I am away. I would hate to come back to find the island a complete disaster.” Logan groans. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure it won’t be a complete disaster, little fish. Just nearly a complete disaster.” Remus, coming up the path behind them, sparing a moment to kiss his cheek, before springing up the gangplank, dropping his last minute packed bag on the deck. “Get off my boat!” He screeches, shoving Roman overboard, much to his dismay, and Virgil’s delighted laughter, as Patton helps him out of the water. </p><p>“I hate all of you.” Roman grumbles into Patton’s shoulder, though the flicker of laughter in his voice betrays him, as does the flush on his cheeks when Patton kisses his neck. </p><p>“I’m sure. Absolutely detest us.” Janus replies, nodding sagely. Logan huffs, shaking his head, looking up at the boat, Remus leaning against the main mast, brow raised, beckoning.  </p><p>“We’ve only got a few minutes, before tide sets out, so all aboard who’re coming aboard, Lo.” Remus calls gently, and he nods. </p><p>It’s a short trip, as Patton said. It’s only meant to be a week, just a trip to the nearest mainland, and exploration of the port city, a small thing, but it’s huge for him. He can’t remember the last time he’s been in a human city, much less one as large and bustling as this one is sure to be. Honestly, the idea of that many people, that many humans, makes his hair stand on end. </p><p>And he is irrationally worried about leaving the others to fend for themselves. They aren’t children, he knows, they’re perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, but he has rarely been apart from any of them for more than a day, at most. They are always within ear shot, swimming together, laughing together. He’s loath to miss any of it. To miss them. </p><p>“Go on, Lo. Don’t let the nerves stop you now.” Virgil, pulling him into a quick hug, dark eyes showing his trepidation. </p><p>“It’ll be an adventure. You’ll have tons of fun, I know it!” Roman, his more of a bear hug. </p><p>“I’ll make sure none of these idiots get into any real trouble.” Janus reassures, giving him his mischevious smile, a worrying glint in his eye that has him shaking his head again with a smile. Patton doesn’t say anything, merely gives him a little push, which is enough to set him in motion, as he boards the boat, Remus pulling the plank up behind him, as they set sail to a chorus of goodbyes and frantic waving and only a few tears, all around. </p><p>“Are you sure about this, LoLo? You don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to.” Remus murmurs, coming to stand by his side once the course is set, the sails adjusted, watching with him as the island fades into the distance. </p><p>“I want to. It’s just… scary, I suppose, leaving, when I haven’t in so long. Not on purpose, anyways.” Remus nods, intertwining their fingers. </p><p>“I’m glad, you’re coming. I was starting to think I’d never talk you into it, my studious hermit crab.”</p><p>“That was a stretch, and you know it.” Remus grins, pulling him into a kiss. </p><p>“It was, but it made you smile, so I won anyway.” His tone is so soft and adoring, Logan can’t help but blush and look away, hiding his face against Remus’s chest in embarrassment. </p><p>It has been a year. A year, since he’d been swept away, and found by Remus. A year since they met and fell in love, he’s willing to call it love, now, when he wasn’t before. A year of living together on the island, interspersed with Remus traveling, sailing, when the itch crept into his bones, coming back with stories that Logan only half believes, as they get more elaborate the more times he tells them, though Roman and Patton hang off every word. A year, and Remus always comes home to him. </p><p>So for their anniversary, it seemed only fair, that he go out with Remus. It took a long time, to gather the nerve to suggest it, though once he did he was glad he had, because Remus lit up, listing off all the things they could do, places to go, sights to see, though in the end they’d kept it simple, because Logan wasn’t sure he could handle much more than simple. </p><p>They’d talked, too, about the option available to Remus. Logan had been hesitant to broach it at first, but after half a year, he knew he had to. He’d told Remus, explained that it was an option, for the future, that he wasn’t ready to go there yet, even if Remus was, and that didn’t mean he didn’t love him just that he wasn’t there yet and-</p><p>Remus had cut off his rambling with a kiss, and a smile, and a quiet ok, because he didn’t want that, either, at least, not yet. He wanted to date him, know him, woo him, before forcing some magic between them. He wanted to prove how much he loved Logan before there was any spell, so that Logan would never doubt if it was real or magically manufactured, when they finally did do it. </p><p>He still wasn’t done proving it. Logan doubted he’d ever be done proving his love, even when he assured him again and again he didn’t need to. It is just who Remus is, and he loves him. </p><p>“I love you.” He says, mumbles, but he knows Remus hears him, feels him press a kiss to his head. </p><p>“I love you too, little fish.” </p><p>One day. One day he’ll sing, for Remus, one day they’ll swim together, one day he’ll trace scales across Remus’s arms, and feel the magic trembling between them, one day Remus’s name will be tattooed on his soul, as it already is his heart. </p><p>But today they’re sailing together, to celebrate their anniversary, and he is held close and warm, swaying with the rocking of the ship, the call of the sea, the arms of his Remus. </p><p>One day can wait. Because today is perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Probably not the ending many of you expected, but I feel like Remus and Logan would want to take it slow.<br/>Also, I have no ideas for what to do next with this, so if you want more you better give some inspo, people!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>